


Tall

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [12]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, picturefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: With a That 70's Show quote... kind of.





	Tall




End file.
